The Secrets We Hold
by AlyssaAS
Summary: Now that Andy's back, Piper's pregnant, will life become easier. Will the Manor be turn up side down, what's wrong with Phoebe, what's Paige hiding... Read and find out, sequel to 'Why Me' (Thanks a bunches)
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, I just love to write about them.  
**

**Finally decided to start a sequel to 'Why Me,' it's more life in general then magic this time. Hope you like it, still not sure on how I'm going to take this, but enjoy! Sorry about not posting it yesterday. The day went by fast and I forgot, but it's here now hope you like!**

-

**Part One**

Piper wobbled her way through the kitchen grabbing her ever lasting meal, consisting of chips, grapes, strawberry ice cream, pickles, and a pitcher of ice tea. Pregnant cravings can be so odd sometimes, even when you know it's disturbing, you can't help but enjoy the taste. Journeying her way to the sofa, her BBQ potato chips slipped out of her grip hold. Trying to bend over with her huge eight month belly had no success and very well becoming a problem these day. "Phoebe…..somebody I need a little help here."

Slowly making it to the couch, Phoebe came running down the stairs. "What do you need sis?"

Sitting with all her food spread out and remote in hand, "I dropped my chips on my way over here. I tried to pick them up, this thing.." Pointing to her belly, "Is becoming a pain to do anything around here."

Phoebe handed her, her chips, "Here you go. You know it will be all over in another month and it will be all worth the wait and pain you went through. I still can't believe I'm going to be a auntie." Excited.

"Yeah you are, you keep reminding me. I just hate relaying on people to do things for me. By the way how was your date last night with Sean, I didn't see him this morning?"

Life at the manor expanded the last seven month's. Sean moved in the manor with in three month's after vanquishing Zethon. Phoebe and Sean's relationship has grown so much as a couple. Prue and Andy didn't waste time and got married after his arrival to become a whitelighter for Piper and Leo's son's. Yes son's, Piper found out she was pregnant with twin boy's. Paige and Glen left to Australia a week ago, to get a break from all of Piper mood swings and to find some alone time together without having someone invading their privacy every second.

"Actually it was cut short because of me, which I feel bad because he was actually looking forward to a romantic meal." Phoebe slowly slumped to the couch.

"Why'd you cut the date short I thought you wanted it?" Stuffing her mouth with a pickle and a scope of strawberry ice cream.

Looking in disgust, "You know, your carvings are really getting out of control. I cut the date short, because I wasn't feeling well. My head was pounding like crazy, and I felt just tired. That's why I stayed home from work today, which is good because Leo and Andy are out buying supplies to finish the extension to the house, so we can finally have more room with all the people living here. The rate were going we can open a motel or something."

"Not funny, maybe you should go lay down and get some more rest, maybe that's why you feel the way you do." Turning the channel to soaps. "Right on time, I get to see the brake up." Taking to her self as she indulged.

"Maybe your right, call me if you need me, I'll be upstairs." Pulling herself off the couch she made her way.

"Alright, Prue will be back from her photo shoot in a couple of hours, and Paige and Glen will finally be back from their trip tonight. So rest up, hopefully I wont need you."

Phoebe slowly made her way to her room she shared with Sean. Closing her door, she curled back under the covers as her body tired to relax to the comfort. Phoebe couldn't think of why she felt they way she did, but no matter what she didn't want her family to get worried. "It's probably just the flu going around, I'll feel better after I get a good nap, then I can try that date I cancel again."

No one knew that the Halliwell manor will soon have their life turned upside down within just a short amount of time.

-

**TBC! How was that to start the sequel? I know, I know it's short, but there will be another quick update soon promise! Well review and tell me what you think and I will have the next one up soon!**


	2. Phone Call

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews they were nice to see. I mean who doesn't like reviews they bring you joy. Well I'm happy you like, there will be more Prue and Andy parts coming up later on that will be good, just need to wait and see. Right now I'm trying to get to the point of where I'm going with this. Well hope you like and enjoy! **

**- **

**Part Two**

Sprawled out on the floor of the soon to be nursery, Leo and Andy sat covered in directions and little part. "You know, we could have had someone from the store pre-assemble the cribs, and whatever else is in these boxes." Andy asked as he tried to understand what the picture on the paper is suppose to be telling him. Continuing, "Or at least they could make these instructions more understandable, I'm mean come on, I haven't found a piece in this box that looks like a square piece of wood. There's like ten of them and they all look similar."

Leo laid the instructions down, "Well, we need to get it done, will figure it out. I would love to have someone come and do it even if this is what I'm good at, but we still have the extra rooms to finish. You know we can't take the risk of someone in are home when there can be a attack at anytime, that's trouble we don't need around Piper right now."

"Yeah, your right."

Leo glance over the mess that now covered the entire floor, "Forget the instructions we are doing it are way, it'll probable come out the same way." Andy didn't care at the moment and shrugged, grabbing two pieces and some nails, they started to assemble the soon to be baby furniture.

Piper stood in the kitchen gathering lettuces, tomatoes, and other ingredients for the salad she was preparing to go with the pizza they ordered earlier. Looking up at the window she spotted Prue and Sean pulling up at the same time, patting her stomach, "Well, all we need is Paige and Glen and you guy's and I can finally eat some dinner."

Opening the front door, Prue quickly made her way towards the Kitchen with Sean right behind her. "Hey Pipe, how you doing?" Prue reached over and patted her stomach and gave it a kiss.

"Fine, just waiting for Paige and Glen. They called earlier saying they finally got off the plane, so they should be here anytime now."

"That's good wonder how their trip went, or getaway in that matter?"

Sean came around to Piper's side when he saw her trying to lift a water jug off the floor. "Here let me get it, you know you shouldn't be doing that." Placing it on the counter.

"Yeah, yeah."

"So how's Phoebe today, has she been feeling better at all since I left this morning?" Concerned after the recent date they tried the other day.

"Earlier she looked tired and was complaining of a headache, so I told her to go lay down. She should be up in her room, I was going to check on her but you can, she'll probably like that." Sean simply nodded, and made his way up the stairs.

"So sis, have are men been….." Prue was soon cut off by the phone ringing.

"I got it." Piper said as she reached to answer it. "Hello Halliwell residence."

"Hi is Paige there."

"No not at the moment, she should be herr soon actually, can I leave a message."

"I'll just call back later when she's there."

"Can I ask who's calling?"

"Um, just an old friend of hers." With that, all you heard was a click and then beeping from the other line.

"Okay, a name could be nice." Going back to preparing the salad for tonight.

Prue went to the other side of the island, "You know there's a lot we still don't know about our baby sister. I mean I have only known her for what, seven months, and then she goes running off to Australia."

**-**

**TBC! Yes it's short again, but what can I do I already wrote part 1 through 6. So I can't really change it, just keep updating soon for you guys every time. Please review and tell me what you think, the reivews mean a lot to me, thanks a bunches!**  



	3. Finding You

**Thanks for the reviews, they made my day. Sorry, thing are chaos right now, so hopeful I can get another part after this one up soon, enjoy! Hope you enjoy!**

-

**Part Three**

Sean arrived at the front of Phoebe's door, knocking softly incase she was asleep. Hearing the knock Phoebe pulled back the covers she had rapped around her, and pulled herself up to not look so tired. If anything, was to have her sisters even more worried that she has been asleep. Grabbing a book off the night stand and opening it, so it would look like she has been reading for awhile. "Come in."

Sean opened the door and stepped in, looking up at his girlfriend, hopeful future wife he made his way towards the bed by her side. "Hope you feeling baby?" Rapping his arms around her waist.

"Better, headaches gone and my stomach feels much better then before. I think I just caught a bug or something, I'll be fine." Lending into his comfort.

Pulling her in for a kiss, "That's good, Paige and Glen should be here any minute, we can go down and have soon of that pizza that Piper ordered earlier."

Helping her to her feet, they soon heard the front door swing open, "Hey everyone, were home." Yelled Paige downstairs.

"Well, guess it's are turn to make are presences to everyone. Wonder how their trip went." Hand in hand they made their way to the kitchen where everyone was hovering over the pizza box's.

"So how was the trip, Missy Paige?" Piper asked as she made her way to a chair with a plate of food stacked so high.

Swallowing the bite she took, "Great, we got to see so many sites. We stayed at Glen's old house he use to live in, but he's now leasing it to a buddy of his."

"Its just for the year, my friend studies different type of animal around the world, so I lent him the house for the next twelve month's." Glen put in.

"I took so many picture, I have like six rolls to develop. They aren't as good if Prue took them, but they should still be good. Like this one sunset we say while laying out on this hill by Glen's house, was like the most beautiful view I have ever saw as we watched it set to night fall. You guy's should come the next time we go, it would be fun."

Everyone sat in the living room gathered around, "Yeah, sounds like something I would love to do, But I think it won't be happening for awhile, with the twins coming soon. Maybe in a couple of years." Piper said while both her and Leo gazed at each other.

"Okay….okay enough of that you two, we still want to eat the rest of are dinner." Said Prue, as she cuddled in with Andy. In response she got a napkin thrown her way, with Piper sticking her tongue out.

Phoebe soon cut in, "So, Piper you thought of any names for the twins yet?"

Leo decided to answer, "Yeah but we have five different names the we like, but we need to figure go which two. So far there is Peter, Christopher, Daniel, Wyatt, and maybe Tommy. We just need to narrow them down to two, and also agree would good too."

Glancing at his wife, "Well come on….. I just want them to have a good name, not one where it will make there life miserable, with teasing, like Harvey or Gilbert something like that. (Sorry if this is someone's name, not trying to be rude.)"

Leo just pulled his wife closer into him, "That's why whatever names you choose, I will be happy with whatever decision you make."

The phone began to ring throughout the house. "I'll get that." Paige made her way to the receiver in the kitchen.

"Oh, Paige it's probably for you anyways. Someone called earlier asking for you, saying they were an old friend." Yell Piper.

"Okay." Reaching the phone, "Hello."

"Hi, is this Paige." A man from the other line, spook in a low voice.

"Yeah, who wants to know?"

"Oh come on Paige, don't you recognize the voice of an old friend?"

"Sorry, no."

"Think back about twenty years or so….." That last sentence put chills down her spin, as her memory started to play through her mind. Her whole body became frozen and her voice was no longer their to say what she wish she could. All she could think was, 'This can't be happening, not now.'

**TBC!**

**-**

**I'm sorry for the short chapters, I will have part four up like tomorrow and I think it's the next chapter after that, that's long or part six. After that I will have longer chappies for you until this story ends. I'm with you, I don't like short ones either. Well thanks for reading, review and tell me what you think. I love getting all you guy's review, they make my day! **  



	4. This Cant Be Good

**Okay here we go I posted two chappie's up, because my poor heart brook to the thought of having you read guy's read another short chappie. Am I a sucker or what, well enjoy!**

**- **

**Part Four**

She felt sick to her stomach, memories were bring back the past that she worked so hard to forget, and now why did he have to find her. Is life supposed to be so painful that you cant just leave someone alone. "You shouldn't be calling me, how did you get this number?"

"I've got my ways, what's wrong Paige don't you miss me? I still remember you here with me when you were just a little girl, you had such a cute smile."

Her heart was racing a mile a minute, "Why are you doing this to me, didn't you do enough already, just leave me alone or I'm calling the cops."

Sighing, "Now, now Paige, there's no need for that, I just want to meet with you that's all."

"That's not an option."

"Why, is it because you don't want your sisters to know about your past…..I'm hurt." He hissed back.

She couldn't control her shaking anymore, stomach was curling as the fluid slowly reached her throat. "You stay away from my sisters, they have nothing to do with this, so leave them out of it or else I'll…..."

Cut off quickly, "Or else what Paige? You know what I'll talk to you later maybe we can meet up next time…." With his last word the line went dead.

Paige drop the phone and made a mad dash up the stairs towards the bathroom. "Paige who was that…Paige….Paige…" Yelled Phoebe as she saw Paige make a run up the stairs.

"What's that all about?" Question Prue.

"I don't know, she looked pretty upset. Maybe I should go check on her and see if she's alright." Piper started to make her way to the youngest sister.

"I'll go with you." Said Glenn as he stood up to help.

"Umm Glenn I'll go with Piper, why don't you just give her a little time with her sisters first. We don't know what's wrong yet okay?" Prue asked as she went with Piper towards the bathroom.

"Sure, so Leo how's the rooms coming along?" Reaching over for another drink.

Paige sat hanging over the toilet drain and sick to her stomach, "How could he be doing this to me, why me?" She felt her stomach contents rise once more as she let it go.

Prue and Piper made it to the door to heard Paige throw up again, knowing something was wrong they began to knock at the door. "Paige are you okay……please we just want to help." Prue wanting to be there for her baby sister that she never got the chance growing up to do.

"Just a second." Flushing the toilet she made her way to the sink to wash up. Opening the door to two worried sister looking right at her. "Hey." Was all she could manage saying without wanting to burst out in tears.

"Oh Missy Paige what's wrong, you not feeling good?" Piper asked as Prue reached to feel her forehead.

"Your don't feel warm, why don't we get you to bed maybe some sleep will help some. Piper why don't you go back to Leo you need your rest, I got her okay." Getting a nod back, Prue started to guided Paige to her room.

Glenn came up to Piper when she made her way back to the sofa. "How is she?" Worried.

"I don't know, she didn't say anything. She's resting now, probably in the morning she'll tell us what's going on. I've never seen her like that, something must of happened." Piper said curling back into Leo as he rapped his arms around her pregnant belly.

"Maybe it was the phone call, we don't even know who it was she was talking to." Phoebe sat puzzled.

"I don't know, we'll see in the morning right now I'm going to bed hopefully it'll get these little guy's to calm down." Rubbing her stomach. Everyone said their good nights and made there way to there rooms and Glenn to his apartment.

Reaching the room Prue found some comfortable clothing for Paige to change into. After changing Paige made her way to bed, she had so many thought going through her head, she wishes she could tell her sisters but what would they think of her. She was scared of what there was to come, as Prue pulled the blankets around her she final noticed her sister blue eyes looking right at her. "You going to be okay? I'll stay with you if you want if it makes you feel better?" Pushing back the strand pieces of hair that hung in front of her face.

"That's alright, but thanks for helping me." Trying to pull out a smile, but all she wanted was to cry out to her big sister.

"Okay than, just call if you need anything." Prue turned off the lights and slowly closed the door making her way back to the rest of the family.

Paige curled up close to her blankets, trying to calm herself to stop shacking and give in to some rest. "What I need right now, no one can give me."

**- **

**TBC! You can always review this chappie too you know, want to know what you think, since I did post twice please. But thanks a bunches for reading, put a smile on my face!  
**


	5. Birthday

**See I told you there would be another chappie, no lie! Hope you like it, the next chappie reveals a lot about what's going on and is longer thank god. School is taking over my life that's why, so fast updates might take awhile after part six is up just to let you know.   
**

**-**

**Part Five**

(A week later)

Phoebe and Sean came in the kitchen, "Piper did you order the cake for tonight?" Phoebe asked, sitting down Sean started eating some toast, while Phoebe fixed herself a cup of coffee to start the day.

"How about good morning, thanks for breakfast would be good. Yes I did order the cake just needs to be picked up." Setting some fresh bake muffins on the table, Piper made her way to the table with Phoebe right at her side.

Sipping on her coffee, "Sorry just excited for Paige's Birthday that's all, she's been different lately so I'm hoping this party will cheer her up a little."

"Me too, that's why I need to get to P3 Prue's been out buying decorations, Andy's out helping a charge but said he would be back in time for the party. I still need to finish up my book keeping and decorations need to be….."

Sean cut her off, "No you are going to sit and watch while we do the decoration, you are eight months pregnant there is nothing you can do but let us help with everything. We're leaving work early to help out and get anymore things we need for the party."

Sighing, "Fine, but I'm not going to like it."

They just started to laugh, "So where's Paige at, I heard her leave early today?" Phoebe asked while fiddling with a muffin.

"Glenn came by to pick her up, saying he wanted to take her out and will bring her by P3 tonight for the surprise party." Just as Piper finished Leo orb in behind her.

Rapping his arm around her pregnant stomach, he gave her a passionate kiss. "How is my wife doing, nothing she shouldn't be doing right?"

Looking at Piper then to the other two. "No, she was just telling us that she will be taking it easy at the club today." Sean pitched in, but without getting a glare back from Piper.

Getting up from the table, "Well Sean and I need to go to work before we get fired, so I'll see you two later." Getting up she quickly sat right back down clutching her right side with her hand. "Ow." Clinching her teeth as the pain shot through her side.

"What is it, you okay?" All three were at Phoebe side within seconds.

"My side….it hurts."

Leo quickly put his hands over her side trying to heal whatever is causing the pain. "I can't heal it, it's not demonic related."

Everyone became even more worried, "Oh….okay its passing a little…wow."

"Phoebe what just happened?" Piper panicked, as she saw her younger sister go through something painful and her husband not able to help.

"I don't know, both of my sides have been hurting a little, but now I just got a wave of pain on my right side. It's been like this since yesterday, but I though it would just go away. Now it feels a little better, it hurts still but not that bad."

"That's it your getting the soonest doctors appointment tomorrow and not butts about it." Picking up the phone she began to dial the number.

Sighing, she knew something wasn't right that pain has been going on and off, it was becoming a worry to her. "Fine……..but we need to get to work I don't want to be fired and this pain is not my first priority."

"You sure you want to go to work, I can tell Elise that your sick and can't make it. You should rest up for tonight." Sean asked.

"I'm fine now…… I can go to work, plus Pipers making me an appointment."

Worried even more that her sister, the one who would fight tooth and nail agreed to go to the doctor without putting up a fight. "Alright bye you two……oh wait can you stop by the store and pick up the cake and some candles too, that would be so great." Yelling across the house.

"Sure anything else you want to put on that list." Making her way out, where Sean is waiting for her.

"Hey don't be fresh with me." Tossing a dish towel at her sister.

"It's what I do best." Snickering out the door, "Bye you too."

"Bye."

"Glenn thank you so much for the picnic by the beach, this means so much to me." Sitting comfortably in his hold.

"Anything for you Paige, you mean a lot to me. You've looked so sad and upset lately that I was starting to miss that smile of yours."

"Yah well, I just have a lot on my mind." Her smile started to fade the thought brought back what she has been trying to forget today. It had been a whole week without another phone call. She was becoming very worried to what he was up to, question kept coming up that constantly bugged her. 'How did he get my number……….or how did he know I had sisters………and why does he want to screw with my life again, didn't he learn a lesson last time…….why did he have to get out of jail now, my life was just starting to come together, this is not far.' Sleep was becoming a issue and every time the phone rings her body jumps to the sound that maybe…just maybe that might be him again.

"Do you want to talk about it, maybe I can help." Worried for his girlfriend, he has never seen her so sad since they where in Elementary together, a still back then he never knew why.

"I…I just…" She wanted to tell him so bad, she just wanted to cry on his shoulder and hope that everything would go away, but that would be to easy. Fighting the tears, one manage to fall which was not missed by Glenn.

"It's okay, you can tell me anything. You don't need to hind anything from me, I'm here for you." Pulling her closer to him, he became more worried, 'What could possible get her so worked up and on her birthday for peek sakes.'

"A person from my past, called me the other day and it just brought up some memories that's all." Looking up at Glenn, he knew she was hiding something, but didn't want to push to conversation anymore then she would like. "So…. We should get going soon, I know we have to get to that surprise party of mine."

Helping her up off the sand they began to gather everything, "What surprise party? Were just going to get some drinks and maybe some dancing, I don't know what your talking about." Putting a serious face, but knew she wouldn't fall for it.

"Sure, let's go I'm hungry for some cake right now." Smiling back as they made there way to the car.

**TBC!**

**-**

**Well review, and if you want you can review both chappies 'hint hint.' Just messing sort of, just like to hear what you think that's all, nothing wrong with that is there. They make me happy everytime, well I'm off , hope you liked and thanks a bunches! I wish I could put smilies on here, I would so do it, but till then here's mine: )**  



	6. We Meet Again

**Thanks for your reviews, sorry if you thought otherwise. It's the way the story goes, needed to explain Phoebe, so no Paige in the morning. She explained her feelings to not want to share with her sisters. But anyways thanks a bunches: )  
**

**-**

**Part Six**

Prue was blowing up balloons, while Piper was sitting on a chair next to her. "I don't see why I can't do anything, I'm just pregnant not terminal." Giving her sister hard glares.

Sighing, "Piper when are you going to learn, your due date is like right around the corner, I don't want you to be stuck going into labor in the middle of Paige's party." Piper still didn't look satisfied with the answer. "Fine, you want to do something, tie the strings to the balloons that I just cut, okay."

Piper just mumbled under her breath her dislikes to the situation. "Fine." Grabbing the first balloon in sight. "So when's Leo and Andy coming back?"

Prue tried to catch her breath from blowing, "They said they would be here……"

Cut off by the blue and white orbs that soon materialized in the front of them, "Hey." Said Andy as he made his way towards Prue, pulling her into a kiss. "I heard you need help decorating."

"I told her I would help, but nooooo…." Winning again, Leo, Andy and Prue just shuck their head knowing it was the hormones.

"The Elders said they would give Andy and I the day off today, unless something important comes up." Grabbing some decorations to hang up .

Prue started her mischievous grin at Andy as she pulled him closer to her. "Hey maybe we can work on that family we were talking about the other night." Andy pulled her into a long kiss.

Soon interrupted by Phoebe, "Ewww." She came in with Sean carrying a big box in hand.

Prue turned around and threw one of the bar towels playfully at Phoebe. "So is that the birthday cake?" Said Andy as the guy's suddenly got a hungry look on their faces.

Sean set the box on the bar. "Yep, we would have been here sooner, but Phoebe wasn't feeling well again." Looking eye to eye with his girlfriend, knowing full well to not hide it from the rest of the family. He wasn't ready to have a pissed off hormonal Piper on his case.

Prue's face turned to worry, "Phoebe you are support to call us if the pain was getting worse. Piper told me what happened earlier, you should go lay down until Paige and Glen arrive." Going over to the second youngest and rapping her in a hug.

"Prue I'm fine just sore, the pain slowly goes away after awhile, I'm fine."

Piper stepped in, knowing the two would start arguing, "Phoebe your not fine, something's wrong that's why your going to the doctors tomorrow. I got you an appointment in the afternoon, so no changing minds either, you agreed."

She was getting frustrated and Sean saw this, "Just listen to your sister, there just looking out for you. Why don't you and Piper go sit on the couch over there and we will finish up everything that needs to be done. I know your are in pain, so don't argue."

"Fine, but I don't have to like it." Piper was worried for her younger sister, so she didn't fuss over having to sit off to the side, while everyone work. She wanted to give her comfort if needed.

Later Glen and Paige pulled into the front of P3, Glen put the vehicle in part and looked Paige. "You know they wanted this to be a surprise you know, they are going to kick my ass if they find out you already know."

"Glen don't worry, I wont say anything, I'll put the best surprised look on my face." Goofing off she started practicing what face she was going to do in front of them.

Laughing, "You are full of your self you know." Reaching over he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes and I love you too." Giving him a kiss back, but longer.

"So you ready to go in and party?"

"Yeah, how about I meet you in there. I just need to fix my makeup a little."

"Sure, you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, now go before Piper starts wondering what happened to us." Blowing hima kiss as he made his way out of the car and into P3. Taking a deep breath she touched up on her makeup and made her way out of the car also. Walking across the parking lot she heard a voice off to the side, she could of sworn it was her name. Shacking it off she continued walking.

"Paige." Someone called again.

Wondering what was going on she started to walk off to the side of the building. With no warning what so ever she was yanked by her arm and pulled up against the wall. "Hey it's nice to see you again, been awhile." Hissing in here ear.

Fear was rising through her. "Let go of me Mike, what the hell is your problem?" Trying to pull away from his hold with no luck.

Grabbing her wrist tighter, Paige winced. "What do you think Paige, I missed you. You put me in jail for ten years. I just wanted to come and see how beautiful you grew up to be. And my my……. You are not a young girl anymore." He started sliding his hands up and down her body.

Inside Paige was crying out, wondering why she was having to relive past memory's the ones she tried so hard to forget. "Please just stop it, leave me alone."

Grabbing her neck he placed a knife to her as he moved her head so she would still be looking at him, with the other hand sliding down the front of her skirt. "Now why would I do that, we're just catching up that's all. You wouldn't say anything to anyone would you. Wouldn't want something to happen to your newly found sisters, I hear your really fond of them?"

Wincing in pain as he fondled her, "Keep them out of this, this is between you and me. You know someone is going to be out looking for me if I don't get inside, I don't think you want that either."

Pulling his hand out, "I know, they have been waiting for you. That's why you are going to take me, I would love to meet the family, since I was your fathers for awhile I think they should get to know me." Pressing the knife closer to her neck.

Paige didn't know what to do, she knew he would do something to her sisters if not careful. The thought of something happening to one of them would devastated her. She wouldn't be able to live with her self knowing it was her fault. "Fine."

**- **

**TBC! Well hope you like review and thanks for reading, hope to have the next up sometime soon. Don't know life got hectic so we'll see!  
**


	7. Surprise

**Thank you guy's for all the reviews, they mean alot! Life has become very busy school and something else came up at the moment, so sorry if chappie's are a little short. I try to always keep them to at least 1,000 words each. Well enjoy!  
**

**Part Seven**

Inside P3 everyone was putting in the last touches to the decorations. Music was playing, food and presents were laid out on a big table as everyone began to find there hiding places for Paige's arrival. "Oh this is going to be so much fun." Squealed Phoebe hiding behind the bar were also Sean, Prue and Andy where at. Daryl and his wife hid by the stage as Piper and Leo hid around the corner, so Piper could still sit as they waited.

Glancing at the clock hanging on the wall, "Did we tell Glenn to be here at eight with Paige?" Prue becoming impatient with excitement.

Andy grabbed her hand, "She'll be here soon, just be patient. There could have been some traffic coming here, it's Friday night remember."

The minute Andy was finished, they spotted the front door opening, "Surpri……." Everyone stopped seeing just Glenn coming through the doors. "Where's Paige?" Asked Daryl.

Glenn made his way to the bar, "Oh sorry, Paige said she would meet me here. She's in the car, she wanted to fix her makeup or something." Laughing at the thought of everyone saying surprise to him on accident.

"Alright then, everyone back to your hiding places." Yelled Leo, as Glenn went around the bar and hid by Phoebe.

"Lets go Paige, can't wait to meet the family." Gripping on to her wrist as they made there way to the entrance of P3. Paige's body was shacking in fear, she wanted to break down in tear, but knew that would just make things worst. "What, are you going to start crying on me now Paige? That was one thing you were good at when you were younger, always crying like a little brat." Pushing her to the side of the wall, so he could stare eye to eye with her, "Now when we get in there, you are going to smile and introduce me to everyone with no complaint, you here me? If not I'll make sure you get what you deserve or maybe one of your sisters, Prue is that her name?" Grinning.

The mention of Prue made her blood boil. There is no way in hell she would let such bastard go after her sister, any sister at that. "You stay away from her. I promise I wont okay, just leave Prue out of this." Pleading, but with so much anger inside she wanted to scream.

"Alright then, when I open the door I want to see I big smile on the pretty face of your." Giving her a smile of his own.

Inside everyone became alerted as they heard the door start to creek open, jumping up from their places they all started to scream at once, "SURPRISE!" Paige immediately put on her happy face as she made her way to her family and friends. Mike made sure he had a grip on her hand the whole time. More of a reminder that, I'm still here. She looked across the room to see balloons, decorations, presents, and the joyful smiles of the people she loved. How can one person make the happiest day of the year, be so miserable in matter of minutes.

"Happy Birthday Paige," Screamed Phoebe as she got tackled with hugs from everyone.

Prue looked over to Paige's right to see a older man standing next to her baby sister, "Paige, who's your friend, don't think we've met him before." Curious look at the man.

Paige turned to look at Mike and then back to her family, "Guy's I would like you to meet, Mike…. My ummm, my….. " She couldn't say it, it was ripping her apart to know that she lied to her family and even her boyfriend about her past.

Mike saw this and immediately jumped in. "I'm her adopted father, well her first one that is." Holding out his hand.

Prue shock his hand, "Umm nice to meet you Mike." Question's were going through her head as to why they have never heard about this man in front of her.

Seeing the questioning looks, Leo stepped in, "How about I get you a beer Mike and let the sisters have a minute."

Looking back at Paige, "Sure I would love a beer." Releasing his grip hold, Paige could feel the pain and knew she would have a bruise there by morning.

Glenn took the chance to step in as Mike left with Leo and the guy's, "Happy Birthday baby." Pulling her in a hug with a big kiss. "How come you never told me about him, I thought we don't keep secrets from each other?" Feeling upset, by Paige's surprise.

"I, I just…. Glenn can we just talk about this later. I know my sisters are wondering the same thing right now. But can we just have some fun right now." Placing a goofy look on her face, Glenn immediately started laughing.

"Fine, later we talk, I'll just go back to the guy's and get to know this Mike of yours." Smiling at her as he made his way over.

Taking a deep breath, Paige had her sister to get by, all she kept thinking to herself, "I'm in for a long night." Sighing as she quickly joined her sisters, with her fake smile spread across her face.

**TBC!**

** Like I said, sorry for the shortness, but it's better then no update at all. Once I get life in order again, I will make a long chappie for you guys. So review tell me what you think and thanks a bunches for reading my fic: ) **


	8. Questioning

**I'm so sorry for taking so long with the updates. I've been so busy with school that I haven't had much time to write. I am trying to get my next chappie up for my other story, 'The Long Way Home' that should be up by the end of the week, so sorry to anyone of you that have been wondering about that. Anyways thanks so much for your guys lovely reviews.**

**Part Eight**

Making her way to her sisters, she took a seat on the other side of Phoebe, across Prue and Piper. She knew she was going to be asked millions of questions as to why she would keep such a secret to her sisters. She knew that if she told them the truth now, Mike would make her pay or even worse one of her sisters, Prue most likely. She just couldn't stop thinking as to what he was getting at, 'Is this fun to him……. to make someone's life miserable? Why payback, I never did anything to him to start the shit I had to deal with as a child.' Paige just couldn't understand, but she was soon pulled out of her thoughts.

"Paige…. Paige…" Phoebe continued to call out waving her hands in front of Paige's face.

Shacking her head, "Oh I'm sorry I was just thinking of something." Pulling a smile across her face.

Piper look up at Paige, something deep down to her didn't feel right the why she's has been acting, but decided to ignore it. "So how's the birthday girl? Did you and Glenn have a good time?"

"Yeah, he took me to the beach and had a picnic out on the sand. It was sweet of him, we just laid back all afternoon talking about good old times."

Phoebe became all excited, "Aww that's great, sounds like you had a lovely time. You and Glenn are such a cute couple." She stood up from her seat, "Well since that, I'm going to go get you another drink birthday girl." But soon as that was said pain shot through her side.

Prue quickly got up, "Phoebe sit down what did we tell you earlier, your not going anywhere or doing anything for that matter, till we figure out what's wrong with you tomorrow."

Phoebe just stuck out her tongue as she covered her side with her hand, trying to hind the pain going through her. Prue took the glasses and had the bartender bring a new around for them all. "Don't give me that look Phoeb's, I know your hurting."

Paige concerned as she saw her sisters face, "You going to be okay, you never told me you been still hurting."

"Paige I'm fine and right now it's your birthday, so lets enjoy the fun." Giving her younger sis a smile.

"Yep it is Paige's birthday and I think we should make a toast." Piper said as everyone picked up there full glasses and raised them in the air. "To Paige, as we all hope you have a great birthday and for the years to come, may all your wishes this year and every year come true." Everyone happily agreed as they hit each others glasses, with Paige hoping that the last comment to the toast would give her some hope.

"Thanks everyone, I still cant believe I'm here with you guy's right now, life's changed so much." She was so happy that moment a tear slide down her cheek, but quickly wiped it away.

"Hey Paige I was meaning to ask you about Mike, how come you never mentioned him before to us?" Asked Prue.

She had a chill go through her hearing the name Mike, but knew it would becoming. "I just never really thought about it that much, I only knew him for a little while before the Mathews. So didn't seem like something to bring up that's all." Fiddling with her bracelet on her arm that her sisters got her for one of her birthday presents. It had little pretty objects that hung off of it like, a letter P for all their names, picture of there mother, and some others that Phoebe added because she thought all the ones in the store were perfect.

Piper stepped in before Prue could, "Paige, we love you and want to know everything that went on in your life, the ones that we missed together."

"True, even if you think it's not important, it's important to us." Phoebe smiles.

"Alright, I'll try to tell you guy's more about my past next time." All she knew was it wasn't going to be all of it.

As on cue all the men made there way back to the sisters. Glen came up around and wrapped Paige in a warm hug, "You enjoying the party Paige?"

Mike kept his gaze on Paige, "Yeah it's great guy's, thanks so much I don't know what to say….."

"It's alright we had fun, got to know Mike more. I never knew he was in the Army, he was telling us some pretty interesting stories when he was stationed in Germany." Said Andy with Prue content on his lap.

Paige look up at Mike, knowing full well what he was thinking, so she decided to not say what she really wanted, "Glad you guy's got along."

"Well Andy, Glenn, Leo and gals I must be going now, it was a pleasure meeting you all. I hope to see you guy's again, if Paige invites me for another time." Giving her a big smile, "Can I have a hug before I go, I miss you so much we need to do this more often!"

She was ready to hurl chunks at the moment, how dare he come and mess my life up and play Mr. Goody to shoes with the family. He had no right, the only thing holding her back from punching his lights out was the fact he threaten her and her family. "Sure, since your leaving and all."

Getting out of Glenn's hold she hesitantly went over to Mike and embrace the monster that he was, pretending the love she was suppose to show for him. Mike quickly rapped his arms around her in a big hug as he slipped a small piece of paper in her right hand away from everyone's view. Feeling the paper being placed in her hand she immediately stuck it in her shirt. "Well I got to be off now." Smiling with a grin that Paige knew trouble would soon rise from hell sooner or later.

**TBC! I will update as soon as I can once all my classes cool down. Crazy, crazy week is all I can tell you. Well review tell me what you think and hopefully part nine will be up shortly.**


	9. The Note

**OMG so sorry for not updating, school is becoming to muh here. Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot. I should of written more, but cant seem to find the time lately, sorry... I will try to make it up to you guys...**

**Part Nine**

Arriving at the Manor, Andy and Prue took off up stairs with Piper and Leo not far behind. Glenn came up from behind Paige from the front steps, "Well I guess I should be going Paige have work in the morning, hope you had a wonderful birthday. It was nice seeing you smile for little, I miss that." Giving her a kiss on her neck, she turned around and look into his eye.

She just wanted to cry on his shoulder and tell him everything, but would she really want to gamble her sisters lives. "I'm know Glenn, I think I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"What would that be? Are you going to have Mike stay here with you? Cause he was telling me he was looking for a place to stay." Glenn asked, seeing a worried look on his girlfriends face.

She stiffened in his arms to the word, 'stay'….. could he possible make his way in the Manor. Trying to get words out of her mouth before the tears came, "I don't know Glenn, it's crowded as it is in the Manor. I think he was going to find a place downtown somewhere. Hey I got to go check up on Phoebe, I'll call you after we get back from the doctors tomorrow with the results."

Kissing him on the lips, Glenn pulled her in close, "Thanks, I hope she's okay."

With a sadden look, "Me to….. Glenn, you know sometime I don't think I deserve such a great guy like you, I love you so much and…. and…."

Emotions were starting to run high, as she became over whelmed tears began to fall. "Oh baby don't cry, I love you too you better believe it. You're such a caring wonderful person, that's why I love you so much."

Glenn wiped the tears from her checks, "Thanks that means a lot, I think I should get inside now, its getting cold."

"Alright, you have a good night and tell Phoebe I wish the best for her." Blowing one last kiss as he made his way back into his car.

Closing the door Paige turned the corner to see Sean and Phoebe sitting curled up on the couch rapped up in a blanket. Knowing they probably wanted a moment together she would just make a quick conversation. "So how you feeling Phoeb's?"

Coming over the chair on the other side, "Oh I'm fine." Phoebe said softly.

"You just don't want people to help you Phoebe, come on." Said Sean hugging her closely.

Phoebe began to look back from Sean to Paige, "What? I'm going to the doctors tomorrow and everything will be fine trust me. Anyways Paige you have a good birthday party?" Spreading a smile on her face.

"Yeah it was great, but I think I'm a bit tired from the eventful day, so I'll see you all in the morning for your doctors appointment, night all."

Giving her sister a kiss on the cheek she started to leave, " Wait Paige you dropped a little piece a paper." Said Sean as he lend to the side to pick it up, but to only have Paige snatch it away from him quickly.

"Thanks didn't see it drop, well you all have a good night." Running up the stairs knowing the two are probably giving each other weird looks. Reaching the door to her room she quickly sat on the side of her bed. Hands where shacking, fear that whatever was inside the note was almost revealed to her sister and Sean. Looking down at the little white piece a paper, her vision was beginning to blur and emotions where taking another turn. Opening the paper she glanced though the words that were in front of her……

Come and meet me tomorrow at the coffee shop 3pm sharp on the corner of Brook St. If you do not show as I ask, I can a sure you your life will make a turn for the worst. It's your choice…….

Mike

After reading the last bit, she got up to her candle and burnt the note till there was nothing left. How can she possibly see him again, what does he truly want to make the extra effort of torturing a good person. "Maybe it was meant to be, being the accident in the family and dropped off for adoption. This could be what I deserve in life…… oh man what am I going to do……." Laying on top of her bed, Paige sent the rest of the night wonder what was to become of her life and deep secrets she decided to hid from her family. Slowly her eyes began to settle as she was soon sucked into a nightmare of her past. Her body became to flinch as the events rolled by….

"Paige get you ass back her." A younger Mike about 24, came around the corner with a rolled up news paper. "I told you to go fucking clean the living room when I left earlier." Hiding behind the sofa, a 5 year old Paige hid in terror from her adopted father. "There you are you little brat." He grinned as he raised the paper in the air and started hitting Paige repeatively. "Don't you dare not listen to me……. you will learn to do as your asked…… you piece of no good nothing……. no one wants you and no one cares." He continued to beat Paige till she could no longer move from the increasing pain that was now surging through her small body. All she could do was let the tears fall after he left while repeating to herself ………no no no no….

**TBC! Yes yes yes its very short, but its better then nothing. Once my semester is over on June 6th, there will be once again constant updates like I did in the past, cause well its summer... yeah baby LOL... well please review and tell me what you think ... thanks a bunchies...  
**


End file.
